


【德拉】西部逃亡

by yueyueyueshen



Category: respect - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyueyueshen/pseuds/yueyueyueshen





	【德拉】西部逃亡

*轻微莫能暗示

德克萨斯抢来的破车半路熄火，她下车踹了好几脚，听见发动机传来老头抽烟的咳嗽声。她从右手边的口袋里拿出半盒烟，却发现左手边的口袋没有打火机。 

天气太热，沙漠里的加油站起码还有一公里，她只好躲回汽车里想办法，到最后看着高温把空气都烧的扭曲起来。“太不顺利了。”她想。她开始漫无目的的说起脏//话，夹杂着叙拉古的口癖。

“小姐，麻烦开一下车门。”她的脏//话轮到第175个词，没开门，摇下窗看清了人——蓝色的头发，黑色的指甲油。她想：在沙漠里还要带个头戴式灯泡，真是闲的发慌。她问干什么，皱起眉暗示别人她正烦，别惹她。

“这不是灯泡，是光环。”她指了指自己头顶，满怀善意的笑着说。

“干什么？”她换了个思考方向，开始抨击她的毛绒外套。

“我走累了，想搭个便车。”

“坏了。”

“我把它修好，载我一程。”

德克萨斯点头，下车等着看她怎么办，她不知道从哪拿出一根法杖，三下两下就让车重获新生。德克萨斯觉得神奇，但她没有追问，她是实干派，物理系，从来不屑原石技艺派。出于礼貌，她点头算是感谢，开口问了原石技艺派的姓名。

“莫斯提马，神话里管放///荡的恶魔。”原石技艺派说，之后她带着微笑看着德克萨斯“依我的经验，你肯定总和女性上///床。”

“是，那又怎样。”她颇为挑衅地看回去，脸上还是冷若冰霜，并没有一丝一毫的尴尬。

“那不错，性///爱是快乐的事，傻瓜才喜欢回避。”她上了车，坐在副驾驶把安全带拴好，她拍拍驾驶座的位置，“上来开车，前方一公里加油站，搞点真正的汽油来。”

她们在加油站加了油，威胁工作人员给她们两个大桶多装了两升。她们一路向西，穿过荒漠到达平原，看到一间标牌锈蚀的旅馆，德克萨斯说她累了，她得睡一觉。莫斯提马说好，指示了一个地方停车。

旅馆不大，前台的招待生随意地扯下钥匙一甩，又躺回自己的臂弯里。莫斯提马出于对加油站的愧疚，从口袋里拿出了一个银币放在前台。双人间的床狭窄且硬，德克萨斯倒头就睡，醒来的时候发现身旁有什么东西在亮，她本能的警惕，转身发现莫斯提马正跪在床上祈祷。

“啊呀，吵到你了？”  
  
“自然醒。”

“那就好，我们可以继续出发。”她们下楼钻进车子里，德克萨斯问她去哪里，莫斯提马随手指了个方向，对她说一直开就好。她点头，反正她现在根本无处可去，跟着莫斯提马未尝不是一种选择。

她们一路上不多话，莫斯提马的身上有很多本小册子，她瞟了一眼，大多数是记录美食和景点。莫斯提马总是看的津津有味，偶尔还会发出满意的啧啧声，好像真的吃到了一样。  
  
“你和女人上///床是什么感觉？” 

“没什么感觉。”

“舒服吗？”

“还好。”  
  
“长期性///伴///侣还是短期？”

“长期。”  
  
“那你这样一走了之没关系？” 

“没关系。” 

“你真残忍。”

“还好。”

德克萨斯的话永远不算多，莫斯提马总在尝试撬开她的嘴。一次她们开进森林，就地生火，从后备箱拿出两个汉堡吃起来。

“很好的分享故事的环境。”莫斯提马说，“德克萨斯，你真的不打算讲讲你和那个床///伴的故事？”

“为什么？”

“看在我们已经当了一段时间的旅行伙伴的份上。”

“司机和乘客。”

“好吧，司机和乘客。”

“性///伴///侣，完了。”

德克萨斯重新回到车上闭上眼睛睡觉，难得做梦，好死不死梦到了她的性///伴///侣，拉普兰德。

拉普兰德比她大一些，具体几岁她没问，当她爹的新娘时应该没有25。他们的新婚夜，拉普兰德把她爹半只耳朵快咬下来，她爹气急败坏，把她丢进地牢里，怒骂叙拉古的老混蛋们算计他，给他送来个疯女人。

德克萨斯从不在乎这些，她觉得拉普兰德还是有用的，至少她也是物理派能人，和自己打架不吃亏。她的父亲不是莽夫，愤怒过后认清了拉普兰德的价值所在，他依然是拉普兰德名义上的丈夫，但把拉普兰德完全交给德克萨斯。德克萨斯和拉普兰德的配合十分默契，如果忽略掉偶尔的摩擦就更完美。

拉普兰德喜欢讲黑色笑话，惹得自己捧腹大笑的同时让德克萨斯纳闷。德克萨斯自认不算古板，却总理解不了拉普兰德跳脱的思维。一次任务，拉普兰德突然凑到她的面前，用鼻尖触碰德克萨斯的鼻尖，典型的鲁珀人示好方式。当时这个举动挡住了德克萨斯的视线，她正拿着狙击枪，只好敷衍的回复拉普兰德，让她停下。

“德克萨斯，我真喜欢你。”拉普兰德在那以后总这样说。

德克萨斯坚定地认为和拉普兰德上///床来源于拉普兰德的勾///引，是拉普兰德非要亲她，非要用她的手解开自己的扣子，非要和她一起倒在床上。拉普兰德是半真半假的疯子，但没人能否认她很迷人。矿石结晶在大腿上看起来像破碎的铠甲，弓起的足尖像颤抖的月亮。她想她也许在某一个瞬间对拉普兰德是依恋的，像孩子依赖母亲那样，认为拉普兰德是可以信任的。但拉普兰德总在这时警告她，千万不要信任任何人，说不定他们哪天就会捅你一刀。

“你也被我大腿上的结晶划伤过，对吗？”她轻轻亲吻着德克萨的嘴唇，双臂搭在德克萨斯的肩膀，在破窗而来的月光中变得透明。德克萨斯含糊地应了一声，手指沿着她的胸///部下滑至腹部，再向下，到达她们都熟悉的避难所。

拉普兰德做过的让她匪夷所思的事情很多，其中一件就发生在床///第///之间，她要求德克萨斯叫她母亲。德克萨斯起初感到疑惑，后来还是叫了，她想这也只是拉普兰德病里的一环，而且从亲缘关系出发，她又确实是德克萨斯家族家主的妻子，也许她想要个孩子了。结束之后拉普兰德勾着她的手指唱摇篮曲，飘荡在野百合之间显得诡异的温柔，她不明白拉普兰德突然来了什么兴致，但她知道拉普兰德一向如此，便任由她去了。拉普兰德一直唱，看到德克萨斯的呼吸均匀下来时俯下身去，与她额前的空气接吻。

后来她们长时间在叙拉古执行任务，偶尔假装错手杀死了几个拉普兰德的仇人，毁掉几个家族。拉普兰德仍然同她睡一张床，只是口袋中多了好几个带血名牌，偶尔在夜里发出声响时并不和谐，隐隐约约预告着德克萨斯看不清的某种不好的未来。

比如说她家族的毁灭。

彼时她和拉普兰德终于把拉普兰德的本家毁掉，浑身带血的线人终于赶到她的面前，告诉她家族已经被屠///戮干净。线人正想将一枚染血的家族纹章交给她，拉普兰德突然出现，一刀砍///下了他的脑袋。

“收好了，德克萨斯。”她把带着血和刀痕纹章捡起来，笑着交给德克萨斯。

“我的复仇计划已经完成，接下来轮到你了。”

德克萨斯握着纹章像一尊雕塑，看着拉普兰德像在看虚无一片的宇宙。

“是我干的，联合了一个和我一样复仇心切的杀手女王。”她笑着承认了，“现在我再也没有束缚，家族，荣誉，背叛，利益皆在离我远去。”她高兴地转了好几个圈，摆出华尔兹的姿势，一步一步将血脚印踩到四周。

“德克萨斯，到你了。向我复仇，或是与我联手。”

毫无疑问，德克萨斯选择了前者，她和拉普兰德厮杀起来，伴随着吼叫，像她们的野兽祖先那样彼此撕扯。

“德克萨斯，我为你争取到了无价的自由。”拉普兰德大笑着，接下了德克萨斯穿过她手臂的一剑。

最后的结局，德克萨斯败北，拉普兰德认为她破绽百出，过于急躁。德克萨斯看着灰败的天花板，“拉普兰德，杀了我。”

“我不会的，德克萨斯。”

“我会履行一个母亲的承诺，爱且仅仅爱你。”

“毕竟你曾完完全全地属于过我。”

她低下头，拨开她额前的长发吻了上去。

“德克萨斯，跑吧，像一个真正的鲁珀人那样，开始你真正的生活，继续杀///戮，继续疯狂。”

“某一时刻，我会再去找你。”

“梦只是现实的投影。”莫斯提马对她说，她不知道从哪弄来了棉花糖，穿在竹签上烤。

“长角的萨科特也会做梦？”

“梦到过去，很常见。”

她简单的讲了一些故事，提到一个红色的女孩子，轻轻地笑了起来。

“你爱她吗？”

“我从不说爱，我的时间过于漫长，爱作为短期的消费品，并没有意义，感情也是同理。”

“那她于你又是什么？”

“是回忆，可以贯穿一生的魔法。”

故事很短，她背叛了一些人，离开了女孩，一个人踏上了旅途。

“旅行家？”

“信使。”她站起来，将棉花糖递给德克萨斯，“我的目的地已经到了，你的信件。”

她从包里拿出一封信递给德克萨斯，“某个神经公司意欲招募你，无处可去的，德克萨斯家族的德克萨斯小姐。正经快递公司，送送东西，放放烟花的轻松工作。”

“最后恭迎新人，让你看看原石技艺派如何不告而别吧。”

“还有一个我的个人问题，你避讳的性伴侣，于你来说又是什么呢？”

德克萨斯只感觉时间静止，当她回过神来的时候，莫斯提马已经不见了。

德克萨斯自己上了车，继续向西行驶。她想拉普兰德于她大概是过去，是回忆，是自己未来辉煌新生的溃烂地基，想到这里，她可悲地回忆起那个吻，想不明白那究竟是祝福，还是诅咒。


End file.
